Supernatural Fanon:Content policy
The content policy governs the types of content that are not allowed on Supernatural Fanon. This includes crossovers, joke pages, and certain kinds of mature content. Pages that violate this policy may be subject to deletion. Crossovers Crossover storylines are not allowed on Supernatural Fanon. A crossover is defined as a story in which characters, events, settings, etc. from one fictional universe directly crossover into/enter the Supernatural universe. A crossover does not include concepts borrowed from other universes, as long as that universe does not directly crossover into the Supernatural universe. Joke articles Fanon articles that are solely intended as a joke are not allowed. However, pages and stories with humorous content are allowed. Because there can be significant ambiguity here, if there is ever a question as to what constitutes a joke article, it will be determined in a community deletion discussion. Mature content The following are policies regarding mature content: *No severe profanity (f***, G*****n, etc.) is allowed. Mild profanity is tolerable, as long as it is not excessive. If you're not sure if the word is severe or not, it is. Articles with tolerable, but heightened, levels of profanity should be tagged with a glaring template. If legitimate complaints are raised about an article by more than one user, it should be examined by an administrator and possibly content removed. *The policy on violence may be described in a manner reflecting that truth, but without descending into the depths of excess brutality or gruesomeness. Pictures should be appropriate for all audiences and descriptions should exercise restraint and good taste in describing violence. If legitimate complaints are raised about an article by more than one user, it should be examined by an administrator and possibly content removed. *'Pornography' is not permitted and will result in a permanent ban. *'Sexuality.' Content that is overly erotic in nature, particularly when it only exists for titillation value, is not permitted on Supernatural Fanon. Images with a scarcity of clothing should be in good taste and used sparingly, not splashed all over the article. Descriptions of sexual activity should be preferably avoided, but mild sexuality is allowed if tagged appropriately. Images/detailed descriptions of sex are not mild. Err on the side of caution here. Otherwise, the interpretation of "mild" and "good taste" will be left to a neutral administrator. If legitimate complaints are raised about an article by more than one user, it should be examined by an administrator and possibly content removed. *'Racism' should not be censored from Supernatural Fanon unless it is against an Earthly race (i.e: Caucasians, Hispanics, Africans, Asians). If there is prejudice against a particular race from Earth in fanon, it will be deleted, not because of its offensive content but because of its irrelevance to Supernatural. If presented in a Neutral Point of View context, "speciesism" and prejudice against a Human faction in Arrowverse should not be considered offensive. *'This applies universally to Supernatural Fanon.' That means userpages. Failure to follow the policies regarding mature content may result in the author being blocked from Supernatural Fanon, depending on the severity of the policy violation. The above guidelines about mature content are designed to make Supernatural Fanon as appropriate to all ages as possible. However, there is no guarantee that all content will be suitable for all ages. As always, user discretion is advised. See also *Supernatural Fanon:Blocking policy *Supernatural Fanon:Deletion policy *Wikia Terms of Use Category:Policy